


Your Only Crime Is You Got Caught

by ALittleLess27Candles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, i don't care, i never see any fics for it so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleLess27Candles/pseuds/ALittleLess27Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breathed out, wondering if his mother would still think he's the sweetest thing that could have ever slipped into patrick's life. “Slithered is more like it,” Patrick had retorted, Pete still charming his mother by showering her in compliments and asking if she needed any help around their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Only Crime Is You Got Caught

Pete Wentz was known for his bad ideas. Jumping off a roof with nothing but an umbrella, shooting fireworks at a friend on a bike, even drinking his own god damn piss. But this, in Patrick's mind, was the stupidest yet.

“You honestly expect this to work?” He glared, watching Pete smile wide as he adjusted Patrick’s outfit. 

Patrick had been kidding when he agreed to Pete drunkenly suggesting that they try dressing up as nuns and walk into a convenience store. Not only that, but he then suggested they steal the most expensive thing they could find.

“No one would suspect us! It's fucking genius, lunchbox, trust me.” His face lit up with another one of his famous, jaw aching smiles. “I know where gabe can get us some outfits and everything!”

Patrick just gaped, snickering at the thought of Gabriel Saporta casually walking around with two religious outfits slung over his shoulders.

He breathed out, wondering if his mother would still think he's the sweetest thing that could have ever slipped into patrick's life. “Slithered is more like it,” Patrick had retorted, Pete still charming his mother by showering her in compliments and asking if she needed any help around their home.

Now, Here he was, two weeks later with a holy habit, a black veil, and a rosary hanging from his neck. Pete wore the same, giggling to himself as he stepped back to take in his hard work and dedication.

“All done!” He put his hands on his hips, sighing contentedly. “You ready to do this? Oh, we can even make it a game. Whoever takes the most expensive things wins! Winner keeps all!” Patrick tried to deny the offer, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into before Pete took his hand and got out of mthe car.

“Keep your head down and put your hands up like you're praying, yeah? Fit everything you can inside your robes..” He whispered, doing what he'd instructed the younger man to do.

Patrick could feel himself sweating, though whether it was from the anxiety and Panic, the mid-summer weather, or the heavy, black robes, he wasn't sure. “O-okay, I guess..”

They split up soon after they'd entered the store, not many people occupying it. No one really blinked an eye, but two nuns walking in probably couldn't have been the craziest thing they've seen here. Big cities always had crazy customers.

The blond boy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to relieve a bit of the pressure from his chest before continuing on towards their small selection of electronics. His eyes scanned over the Chargers, cases, and even a few lighters before widening. He swallowed hard as he kept his eyes on the few laptops they had sitting out near the back. Granted, they were old, but what did that matter? Pete wouldn't care as long as Patrick actually did as he said.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, taking in a few deep breaths again before reopening them and examining the area around him.

He processed that the closest security camera wasn't pointing directly at him, and no one else was this far back in the small store at the moment. He worried his lip between his teeth and debated for a moment what was right or wrong, groaning quietly and thinking fuck it to himself as he turned his back to the camera and stood in front of its view of the laptops. It took a moment for him to work up enough nerve to actually grab it and stuff it down the front of his disguise. 

“Ricky!” Pete smiled, making his way over to Patrick and humming. “You ready?”

He nodded, noting that Pete's robe had a few unnatural angles and he was slightly- no, slightly didn't cut it- extremely thicker than he had been when they first entered. 

“Bet you I win,” Pete winked, trying to straighten his back and keep a good posture as they walked towards the sliding doors near the front.

Patrick closed his eyes and actually started to pray. He prayed that they wouldn't get caught, that no alarms would go off, and, God, that his mother would forgive him if she found out what he'd just done.

The older boy ran towards the car, leaving patrick behind as soon as he was out the door without so much as a single alarm going off.

The fact relieved patrick more than he could even express, taking his first step out the door as well. All the anxiety left him and his chest finally loosened the rest of the way as he slipped into the passenger seat next to Pete.

“Okay,” Pete giggled once they were back at his house. “This is what I got.” He slipped his habit off, everything he'd taken falling through the bottom. “Two bottles of soda, a bag of chips, three boxes of donuts, a few cans of soup, and an old lady gave me a twenty and thanked me for ‘resisting the urges’. You?”

Patrick slipped his off as well, making sure his box didn't fall and stayed secure in his hand.

“Holy shit,” Pete laughed. “You took a fucking computer? Are you sure you're even Patrick stump?”

Patrick nodded and laughed lightly as well, biting his lip as Pete took the box and examined it. “P-pretty sure I am..”

He swallowed hard as his friends laughing got louder and he fell back on my bed. “Fucking h-hell, trick!” He brayed. “Do you know what this is?” Patrick's mouth went dry and he stuttered. 

“A l-laptop..?”

“No,” he wheezed. You just took the display box!”


End file.
